Checkmate
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge, tidak akan membunuh orang itu dengan kekuatan Geass-nya. Sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya, Suzaku Kururugi. # My 1st fic this fandom # Request Minamoto no Hikari Ai # Slash—m/m; Yaoi, Smut. Enjoy!


Disclaimer : **Code Geass—Lelouch of The Rebellion © CLAMP**

Rate : **M**

Genre(s) : _Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

Pairing(s) : **Suzaku x Lelouch**

_**Warning(s) : Canon modified, Out Of Character (OOC)—**maybe, **Contain Slash—maleXmale, Yaoi, Smut. Don't like don't read! **Jika ada yang** alergi/tidak suka, **silahkan kembali secepatnya!_

_**So, don't blame me. Because, I've warned you!**_

**.**

_My 1st fic in this fandom. _

Sebuah permintaan dari **Minamoto no Hikari Ai**. Maaf permintaannya baru bisa dibuatin sekarang. _Hope you like it. Enjoy!_ :)

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I want to… Suzaku. I want to—destroy Britannia.<em>"

Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu perlahan terbuka dan menunjukkan kedua bola mata berwarna _violet_. Lagi-lagi ia bermimpi tentang masa kecilnya. Lelouch menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Lelouch Lamperouge, pemuda yang bersekolah di _Ashford Academy_ ini dikenal oleh teman-teman sekolahnya sebagai orang yang sangat santai. Lelouch sering membolos dan malah bermain catur—juga berjudi, bersama temannya Rivalz Cardemonde. Pangeran Britannia yang dibuang oleh ayahnya—setelah kematian ibunya—ini, bersumpah akan membalas dendam pada ayahnya.

Dan niat Lelouch untuk membalas dendam terkabul, begitu seorang gadis misterius—berambut hijau muda panjang—memberikan kekuatan _Geass_ padanya. Setelah mendapatkan kekuatan _Geass_ itu. Lelouch memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai pemimpin dari _The Order of The Black Knights_. Untuk menghancurkan Britannia, Lelouch bahkan tidak segan-segan menggunakan kekuatan _Geass_—yang terpatri di mata kirinya—untuk membunuh orang demi mencapai tujuannya.

Siapapun itu. Orang-orang Britannia, bahkan Pangeran Clovis—yang merupakan saudara tirinya—tetap dibunuhnya, di depan matanya.

Sayangnya, kekuatan _Geass _yang terpatri di mata kirinya tidak akan pernah ia aktifkan untuk membunuh orang itu—salah satu pasukan dari Britannia, sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya. Suzaku Kururugi.

**.**

**.**

**Checkmate**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Lelouch menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut hijau muda panjang—yang tampak seperti berusia 16 tahun, namun ia telah hidup sejak lama sekali—berdiri di samping jendela dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, C.C.

Lelouch bergerak bangun dari tempat tidur, kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya. Membuat C.C yang melihat hal itu tertegun, bukan seperti Lelouch yang biasanya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, Lelouch?"

Lelouch mengangkat mukanya dan menatap gadis berambut hijau muda panjang itu. Kedua mata itu bertumbrukkan untuk beberapa saat.

"Ya," jawab Lelouch pelan, hampir berbisik.

C.C menghembuskan napas, sembari menghampiri Lelouch. Lelouch menoleh begitu C.C merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur, kemudian berbaring.

"Saat ini dia membutuhkan seseorang, Lelouch. Pergilah temui orang itu. Sahabatmu itu," ucap C.C dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Karena tadi ia tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan kedua pemuda itu di beranda.

"Kau menguping C.C."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Hei, aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan obrolan kalian berdua."

Sambil menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, Lelouch bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Meninggalkan C.C yang menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelouch melangkahkan kakinya dengan pikiran di tempat lain. Masing terbayang dipikirannya, saat tadi ia tidak sengaja melihat masa lalu Suzaku—karena kekuatan dari _Geass_-nya tiba-tiba tidak terkontrol. Lelouch bisa melihat kejadian itu. Kejadian saat Suzaku membunuh ayahnya dengan menggunakan pisau. Suzaku membunuh ayahnya karena sang ayah tidak mau berhenti melawan Britannia. Dan lagi, saat tidak sengaja melihat masa lalu Suzaku, ia bisa melihat sosok ibunya.

Lelouch menarik napas panjang-panjang. Masih belum percaya bahwa Suzaku yang dulu masih berumur tujuh tahun bisa membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

_Apakah dia tidak merasakan kesedihan karena telah membunuh ayahnya dengan tangannya sendiri?_ tanya Lelouch dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suzaku duduk diam di samping jendela kamarnya dengan satu kaki kiri tertopang. Sejak pulang dari rumah sahabatnya—Lelouch, ia menatap jam saku pemberian ayahnya yang kacanya telah pecah setengah karena terjatuh tadi.

Kelopak mata Suzaku terpejam. Kembali terbayang kejadian masa lalu pahitnya. Membunuh ayahnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Seketika Suzaku membuka matanya. Dalam kegelapan, kejadian itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat raut wajahnya langsung memucat.

Suzaku meremas jam saku di tangan kanannya itu. Kenapa benda ini selalu dibawanya kemana-mana jika selalu membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian masa lalu itu. Terlalu fokusnya Suzaku dengan jam saku di tangannya, sehingga bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya tidak ia dengarkan.

Lelouch memegang gagang pintu. Kemudian membukanya dari luar. Tidak terkunci. Dibukanya pintu itu, dan mencari kehadiran seseorang di dalam kamar itu.

Lelouch tertegun. Sosok Suzaku—yang tengah duduk di samping jendela sambil menatap jam saku di tangannya—membuatnya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua mata Suzaku tampak menerawang—seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Lelouch mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam kamar. Kamar ini terlihat remang-remang. Karena Suzaku hanya menyalakan lampu kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Suzaku…" panggil Lelouch. "Suzaku!"

Suzaku tersentak. Seketika menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Di belakang pintu kamarnya berdiri Lelouch dengan raut wajah tampak cemas.

"Oh—Lelouch… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suzaku bertanya sambil tersenyum—dipaksakan.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Suzaku," katanya, tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Suzaku. Ditutupnya pintu dari dalam, kemudian menghampiri pemuda yang masih terduduk di samping jendela.

Suzaku mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, begitu mendengar ucapan Lelouch tadi. Begitu Lelouch berdiri di samping Suzaku, pemuda itu tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Suzaku…"

Suzaku bergeming mendengar panggilan itu. Membuat Lelouch yang tidak suka dicueki langsung mengambil tindakan. Kedua tangannya terulur ke arah Suzaku, memegang kedua sisi wajah sahabatnya itu, kemudian membalikkannya—untuk menatapnya sekarang.

"Aku menyayangimu, Suzaku. Tolong, jangan memendam masalah itu seorang diri. Kamu bisa membagikannya padaku juga," kata Lelouch dengan raut wajah cemas.

Suzaku terpana. Tanpa sadar, ia menarik kedua tangan Lelouch—yang sedang memegang wajahnya—dan memeluknya tiba-tiba. Suzaku melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Lelouch, membuat jarak di antara mereka sekarang menghilang.

Lelouch tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Suzaku. Ia bisa merasa hembusan napas hangat menerpa telinga kirinya, karena Suzaku meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahunya.

Hening.

Sebelum akhirnya, Suzaku mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lelouch dan berbisik, "_I love you, _Lelouch—"

Keterpanaan Lelouch langsung terganti oleh ciuman tiba-tiba dari Suzaku. Kedua mata _violet_-nya melebar. Suzaku menekan belakang kepalanya, hingga ciuman itu semakin dalam. Lima menit kemudian Suzaku melepaskan ciuman itu dengan napas yang sedikit terengah, tak elak juga Lelouch.

Suzaku melonggarkan pelukannya. Kemudian menatap kedua mata Lelouch. "—Maaf…" ucapnya serak, sembari bergerak turun dari jendela yang didudukinya, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Kening Lelouch mengerut. Apa maksud ucapan Suzaku? Seketika Lelouch berbalik dan menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu Suzaku?"

Suzaku tidak langsung menjawab. Dilepaskan seragam sekolah _Ashford Academy_-nya –yang sejak pulang dari rumah Lelouch belum dilepaskannya—lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Lupakan saja ciuman tadi. Aku tidak sadar melakukan itu karena terbawa suasana."

Kedua tangan Lelouch mengepal kuat. Dengan langkah cepat dihampirinya Suzaku, siap melayangkan pukulan. Namun dengan cepat, Suzaku menahan tangan Lelouch, dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

"Suzaku… kau—"

Ucapan Lelouch terhenti begitu kedua mata _violet_-nya mendapati raut wajah Suzaku yang tampak sangat sedih. Membuat dada Lelouch berdenyut. Sakit. Baru kali ini ia melihat raut wajah Suzaku yang seperti ini.

Lelouch terdiam sejenak. Sebelum kedua tangannya terulur dan menarik Suzaku mendekat. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Suzaku.

Suzaku tersentak. Kedua matanya menatap tidak percaya ke arah Lelouch. Begitu bibir Suzaku terbuka untuk menanyakan hal itu, Lelouch menarik wajahnya, dan memberikan ciuman singkat. Sadar bahwa Lelouch menawarkan sesuatu—yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya—Suzaku tersenyum tipis. Direndahkan tubuhnya, kemudian membawa bibir Lelouch ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

Tanpa melepas ciumannya, Suzaku melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja Lelouch. Lelouch melepaskan ciuman itu secara paksa begitu oksigennya di paru-parunya nyaris habis. Sementara menunggu hingga Lelouch mengatur napasnya kembali, Suzaku melepaskan pakaian yang masih menutupi tubuhnya dan juga sisa pakaian yang masih menutupi tubuh Lelouch.

"Nnh… Aah—" desahan kecil meluncur keluar dari bibir Lelouch begitu bibir Suzaku mulai menyerang lehernya. Lelouch memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan sentuhan yang diberikan Suzaku.

Lelouch tersentak dan membuka kedua matanya begitu tubuhnya merasa ada benda asing yang menerobos masuk di bawah sana. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua pundak Suzaku begitu benda asing itu bertambah menjadi dua.

"Ahh… Su—Suzaku… Nnh…"

Suzaku menoleh dengan senyum di bibirnya. Kembali di bawanya bibir Lelouch dalam sebuah ciuman, untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan pemuda itu. Kedua mata Lelouch terbelalak begitu benda asing itu bertambah menjadi tiga. Bergerak-gerak di dalam lubangnya. Membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin panas. Suzaku menarik keluar ketiga jarinya begitu Lelouch mencapai puncaknya. Kedua matanya memandangi tubuh dibawahnya—yang sekarang tunduk dibawah permainannya.

Lelouch mengangguk kecil begitu Suzaku membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Melihat tanda izin itu, Suzaku tersenyum hangat. Dikecupnya bibir Lelouch singkat, kemudian melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda sejenak.

Lelouch tersentak begitu tubuhnya merasakan ada benda asing—yang lebih besar dari tadi—menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Begitu tubuhnya sudah sedikit beradaptasi dengan kehadiran benda asing itu, Lelouch mengangguk. Suzaku tersenyum, kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Lelouch. Digerakkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang perlahan semakin cepat. Membuat Lelouch mengerang dan mendesah karena perlakuannya.

Malam itu, keduanya saling mengikrarkan janji untuk selalu melindungi, dan berada di samping pasangannya. Sebuah janji, sebelum Lelouch menggunakan kekuatan _Geass_-nya ini didepan Suzaku, suatu hari nanti—mungkin, jika dirinya harus mementingkan tujuannya atau Suzaku yang lebih dulu menangkapnya.

"Suzaku…"

Suzaku menoleh dan menatap pemuda yang berada di dalam pelukannya itu. "Ya?"

"_This is the order of Lelouch Ve Britannia_—" jeda sejenak. "kau harus selalu berada di sampingku. Selamanya."

_Checkmate._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

**A/N :**

Semoga karakter Lelouch disini nggak kelewat OOC =_=')

Fic pertama aku di fandom ini. Jadi mohon dimaklumi klo ada yang aku salah ketik di atas. Referensi seperti sinopsis, karakter dan yang lainnya aku cari di Wikipedia. Jadi jangan heran kalau di paragrap pembukaan bacanya seperti wiki.

Untuk Anisa, gomen klo nee baru buatin fic ini. Smoga nggak lumutan nunggunya XD

Tanggapan? Kritik? :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…xXx…**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
